A new feeling (OUAH)
by J-Farraday
Summary: Frisk ventures through the area of Snowdin. She meets two skeleton brothers, Sans and Papyrus. One of them has for goal to capture the human. At first, Frisk fears Papyrus a little, but at each their encounter, she gets more and more at ease around him, and gets to see the skeleton's good nature. And this eventually affects her in a completely new way.


**It's a retold of the Snowdin area from Frisk's pov. What was she thinking while encountering Sans and Papyrus? How did she get to eventually flirt with Papyrus during the fight? In just a couple of hours, many things were going on in the girl's mind… and her heart. Read to find it out! **

**I know, it's not very original to rewrite "Undertale" sequences from the insight of Frisk's mind, it has been done before and all. But since I've done a story with Papyrus falling for Frisk, so a story of Frisk falling for Papy just had to be done! ^^**

**Like my other Papyrisk stories, this one is canon to my "Once Upon A Handplate" story, but it works perfectly as a stand-alone fic too. So no reader out there will be confused! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. "Undertale" and its character belong to Toby Fox. Did it belong to me, I would've made Papyrisk canon, lol.**

* * *

Frisk was staring at the skeleton, who just introduced himself, telling that his name was "Sans". The girl wasn't yet sure what to think of him, since she just met him. Sans pranked her with the whoopie-cushion trick, right after almost giving her a heart attack. But the fact that he liked that kind of immature jokes seemed to indicate that it was alright to be around him.  
"i'm actually supposed to watch for humans right now." - Sans then pointed out, making Frisk tense again, but then he added - "but… y'know… i don't really care about capturing anybody."  
This made Frisk sigh in relief. But the relief was short-lived, because right after Sans said:  
"now my brother, papyrus… he's a human-hunting FANATIC."  
"Oh dear…" - Frisk thought in fright.  
And to not make things any better, Sans then pointed at someone who was yet at a long distance from them.  
"hey, actually, i think that's him over there."  
Frisk gasped. Sans' brother was too far for her to have a clear look on him. But the girl was already scared. What would happen now? Would Sans sell her out to his brother? As she tensed again, Sans said that he had an idea and let her across the gate, which bars were made too wide. Sans then pointed out at a large blue lamp, saying:  
"quick, behind that conveniently-shaped lamp."  
Without questioning, Frisk nodded and did as Sans instructed her. Indeed, the lamp was somewhat "conveniently-shaped", considering that it was of her height and just barely larger than her silouhette. Frisk guessed that she'd have to not move to not be noticed. It was shortly after she hid that Papyrus showed up. Frisk could only briefly see him pass. She had enough time to notice that his dominant clothing color was red. The sound of the snow creaking under his steps made Frisk tense and as those stopped, she listened carefully to the conversation.  
"sup, bro?" - Sans asked.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP', BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!" - Papyrus said with a frustrated tone.  
Frisk noted that Papyrus' voice was rather high, compared to his brother's low one. She then heard Sans answer Papyrus' question with a easy tone.  
"staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?"  
Frisk went rigid and her heart pounded in her chest in fear. __"Is Sans trying to give me away..?!"__ \- she wondered. Luckily for her, Papyrus didn't do what Sans suggested him.  
"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!" - he yelled - "WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE!"  
__"Sans wasn't lying about him being fanatic to capture a human…"__ \- Frisk thought as she felt her anxiety rise.  
"I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!" - Papyrus went on, then spoke with a dreamy tone - "RESPECT… RECOGNITION… I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK TO BE MY 'FRIEND'?"  
Frisk's worried expression turned into one of curiousity. Did Papyrus want to capture a human because he wanted friends? Was he lonely..?  
"I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."  
As soon as Papyrus said that phrase, Frisk unvoluntarily let out an amused chuckle. Then, she froze again, hoping that Papyrus didn't hear her. Luckily for her, he didn't. But the mental image of what he just said was quite funny.  
"hmm… maybe this lamp will help you." - Sans suggested again, making Frisk tense once again.  
"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOOGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERYDAY!" - Papyrus shouted with reproach.  
"hey, take it easy. i've gotten a _**_ton_**_ of work done today." - Sans emphasized on the word "ton", then he paused briefly before adding - "a skele-**_**ton**_**."  
Frisk smiled widely at the pun, careful to not let out a giggle. Papyrus however, didn't seem to like the pun.  
"SANS!"  
"come on. you're smiling." - Sans pointed out.  
"I AM AND I HATE IT!" - Papyrus exclaimed, then he sighed and spoke with a quieter tone - "WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION…"  
"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself… **_**down to the bone**_**." - Sans teased his brother with another skeleton pun.  
Frisk got amused once more by the pun and wondered if Sans was a fan of puns. The thought of Sans harrassing his brother with puns every day was a somewhat hilarious thought. __"But I guess it can get quickly annoying…"__ Papyrus was clearly annoyed once again.  
"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES…" - Papyrus said, before his tone changed - "AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE 'BACKBONE' INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEH!"  
__"Heh, nice payback."__ \- Frisk thought. She then heard Papyrus run away with a laughter, seemingly proud of his own pun. After a moment, when he was presumingly far away, she heard Sans address to her again.  
"ok, you can come out now."  
And so, Frisk came out from her hideout and walked up to Sans. The skeleton didn't waste time to advise her:  
"you oughta get going. he might come back. and if he does… you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."  
"Uhh…" - Frisk looked hesitantly in the direction of where Papyrus went, before looking back at Sans.  
"what's the holdup?" - Sans asked her, before he said with what resembled a reassuring tone - "look, there's nothing to be afraid of. it's just a dark cavern filled with skeletons and horrible monsters."  
"That doesn't help, Sans..!" - Frisk replied shakily, before looking back in the direction of the road - "I guess I don't really have a choice…"  
With a sigh, she slowly proceeded her walk. She had to get out of the Underground anyway, right? But before she could go too far away, Sans called for her again.  
"actually, hey… hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?"  
Frisk just gave him a curious look, after what Sans went on.  
"i was thinking… my brother's been kind of down lately… he's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day."  
"B-but... he wants to capture me..." - Frisk replied.  
She really didn't want to be captured. So naturally, she feared Papyrus. Sans seemed to catch it, so he quickly reassured her:  
"don't worry, he's not dangerous. even if he tries to be."  
"Okay, if you say so…"  
"thanks a million. i'll be up ahead."  
But to Frisk's surprise, Sans went in the opposite direction. Frisk shrugged and resumed her walk to… whatever the destination was. She once again thought about how lucky she was to not having been noticed by Papyrus.  
__The convenience of that lamp still filled her with determination.__

It didn't take long before Frisk saw the two skeleton brothers again. Now she could see Papyrus, and she mentally noted how the two brothers were the perfect opposites in all the aspects. The two were talking and as Frisk approached, she could hear Papyrus talk about somebody she could no way know.  
"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE..."  
Papyrus then stopped mid-sentence as he saw Frisk standing at a relatively short distance. Then, something weird happened. Papyrus was alterning his look from Frisk to his brother, and Sans was doing the same but at a different rythm. It kept going until their heads started to spin and they had to stop. Frisk just kept looking at them with a confused look.  
"SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT… A HUMAN?!" - Papyrus finally asked his brother.  
"uh. actually, i think that's a rock." - Sans replied.  
Frisk glanced behind her shoulder and saw that there was indeed a rock behind her.  
"OH."  
Papyrus' face fell, clearly disappointed. Frisk wondered how Papyrus could notice the rock but not her. But that question was quickly forgotten, since Sans said to his brother:  
"hey, what's that in front of the rock?"  
Frisk paled a little when Papyrus looked straight at her for real now. His face instantly lit up.  
"OH MY GOD!" - Papyrus exclaimed, then he whispered to his brother, his excitement rising - "IS… IS THAT A HUMAN?"  
"yes." - Sans confirmed with a grin.  
"OH MY GOD! SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE... I'M GONNA... I'LL BE SO… POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!" - Papyrus' excitement clearly took over him, but he quickly composed himself - "...AHEM. HUMAN! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN... THEN! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT. IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE… ONLY IF YOU DARE! NYEHEHEHEHEH!"  
Papyrus then went away, letting out his signature laugh. Frisk was too confused and nervous to make an opinion about Papyrus yet. But one thing was sure, he was passionate about the idea to capture her. He didn't know what would happen to her once delivered to the capital, but Frisk knew it would be nothing good. She remembered Toriel's warning, who told her to not let Asgore take her SOUL.  
"well, that went well." - Sans said with his usual easy voice - "don't sweat it, kid. i'll keep an eyesocket for ya."  
He said the last part with a wink, which put Frisk slightly more at ease. The human girl thought that she could trust Sans, since he's been good to her so far. This gave her more courage to keep going. As she walked, she thought about Papyrus again. Sure he was eager to capture her… but he seemed to be driven by his whim for recognition more than anything else. And if he didn't know what's about to happen to her once in the capital… well, maybe there was a chance he didn't really want to harm her? __"I guess I'll have to wait and see."__

This time, it took a bit longer before Frisk could meet Sans and Papyrus again. Well, she did come across Sans occasionally on her way. Frisk also got to fight a few monsters, including an almost blind dog named Doggo (who was one of the royal guardsmen). She spared every single monster so far and intended to keep doing so until the end. When Frisk saw the skeleton brothers, she heard Papyrus berate his brother for his laziness again.  
"YOU'RE SO LAZY! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!"  
"i think it's called sleeping." - Sans pointed out.  
"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" - Papyrus exclaimed, unsatisfied.  
The taller skeleton then noticed Frisk, so his irritation got switched to excitement in an instant.  
"OH-HO! THE HUMAN ARRIVES!" - he said, before addressing directly to Frisk - "IN ORDER TO STOP YOU, MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES! I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE… QUITE SHOCKING!"  
Frisk noticed that she was standing at a distance of a big Snowy area from the skeleton brothers. She wondered what kind of "puzzle" there could be there and what Papyrus meant by "shocking". She quickly got the answer.  
"FOR YOU SEE, THIS IS THE INVISIBLE ELECTRICITY MAZE! WHEN YOU TOUCH THE WALLS OF THIS MAZE, THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTER A HEARTY ZAP! SOUNDS LIKE FUN?!"  
__"Oh no, no... not fun at all..!"__ \- Frisk mentally screamed, her eyes widening in fear.  
"BECAUSE! THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL PROBABLY HAVE, IS ACTUALLY RATHER SMALL I THINK." - Papyrus then admitted with a quieter tone, looking away for a moment.  
At least, he was being considerative of the sufferning Frisk would have to go through.  
"OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW." - Papyrus said, his tone enthousiastic again.  
"Alright…" - Frisk replied, her expression fearful.  
She really didn't want to go ahead, knowing that she could get zapped at any moment. But she had no choice. So, taking a deep breath, she reluctantly made one step ahead. But when she made another step, Papyrus got suddenly electrified making Frisk gasp and stop.  
"Oh gosh, are you okay..?" - she asked shyly, as she stared wide-eyed at him.  
Papyrus didn't reply as he recovered from the zap. Then he turned to his brother and exclaimed:  
"SANS! WHAT DID YOU DO?!"  
"i think the human has to hold to hold the orb." - Sans pointed out.  
"OH. OKAY."  
Papyrus then walked up to Frisk, using the right path, until he stood very close to her. Frisk looked up at him, tensing a bit. It was the first time he was so close to her. The tall skeleton then took Frisk's wrist and then gently put the orb in her hand. The gesture took her by surprise, but it didn't frighten her. It felt quite… nice?  
"HOLD THIS PLEASE!" - Papyrus instructed her with a smile.  
Frisk just nodded in response. Even though Papyrus was basically requesting her to go through something that would electrify her, his smile was genuine, having no trace of malice in it. Frisk would even say that his expression was innocent. Papyrus then returned to his previous spot, saying:  
"OKAY, TRY NOW!"  
Frisk almost immediately saw that Papyrus left footprints on the snow, that indicated __exactly__ the safe path to take! Smiling, Frisk confidently followed the trail and made it to the other side without getting hurt. Papyrus stared at the girl with wide eyesockets, clearly impressed. He didn't realize that he unvoluntarily gave away the solution.  
"INCREDIBLE! YOU SLIPPERY SNAIL! YOU SOLVED IT SO EASILY... TOO EASILY!" - Papyrus said thoughtfully, before his expression turned into one of enthousiasm - "HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER SANS! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED! I KNOW I AM! NYEHEHEHEH!"  
And so, Papyrus walked away with his usual laughter again. Frisk let out a relaxed sigh, glad that the events didn't take a bad turn… yet. More puzzles were yet to come. But the fact that the next one was designed by Sans relieved Frisk in a way. Papyrus was saying earlier that Sans barely worked on those, so… it would surely be something easy, right?  
"hey, thanks…" - Sans said as he walked up to her - "my brother seems like he's having fun."  
"Yeah, I think so too…" - Frisk agreed.  
"by the way, did you see that weird outfit he's wearing?" - Sans asked - "we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since… keeps calling it his 'battle body'. man. isn't my brother cool?"  
"Haha, I guess he is." - Frisk giggled in amusement - "And his outfit suits him."  
Sans nodded approvingly. The skeleton was glad that this human didn't seem to dislike his brother. It was a good sign in his opinion.

When Frisk met the brothers again, Papyrus got a joyful expression at the sight of her.  
"HUMAN! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR…" - he then paused - "SANS! WHERE'S THE PUZZLE!"  
"it's right here. on the ground." - Sans pointed at a sheet of paper lying on the ground - "trust me. there's no way she can get past this one."  
Frisk frowned and picked the paper up. It was just a page with a word search for children. Frisk gave Sans a confused look, who looked back at her with a face that reflected an unspoken careless "what?". __"So Papyrus was right about Sans being lazy?"__ Frisk didn't mind this kind of puzzles, but doing it was absolutely pointless. She didn't have a pen to solve it anyway. So, she just let the sheet fall back on the snowy ground.  
"SANS! THAT DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" - Papyrus exclaimed, annoyance and disappointement clear on his face.  
"whoops. i knew i should have used today's crossword instead."  
"WHAT?! CROSSWORD?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT! IN MY OPINION JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST."  
"what? really, dude? that easy-peasy word scramble? that's for baby bones."  
"UN. BELIEVABLE." - Papyrus sighed, then spoke to Frisk with a brighter tone - "HUMAN! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!"  
"Me? Uh..."  
Frisk got thoughtful for a moment. Objectively speaking, it was true that crosswords were harder than jumbles. But those could sometimes be quite difficult too. Frisk then remembered about Sans' favor. __"He said Papyrus' been down lately…"__ \- she thought - __"So if I say 'jumbles', I guess his mood should rise?"__ Frisk made up her mind, so she answered with a tiny smile:  
"I think jumbles are harder than crosswords."  
"HA! HA! YES!" - Papyrus shouted with a victorious look - "HUMANS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT! IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUMBLE SO DIFFICULT! NYEHEHEH!"  
Like usual, Papyrus was quickly gone, surely to work on the next puzzle. Frisk turned to Sans, who immediately thanked her for the answer.  
"thanks for saying 'junior jumble' just to appease my brother. yesterday he got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope."  
"W-what? Really..?" - Frisk chuckled.  
But there was no way to solve the horoscope! What was Papyrus even trying to do? __"Papyrus really is something…"__ \- Frisk thought to herself as she pursued her way.

The journey was a bit long before Frisk could meet the familiar faces again. Snowdin was a nice place to explore actually, but it would've been better if monsters weren't engaging a fight when meeting her. Frisk would've preferred if they were more considerative, after all it wasn't her fault that she was born a human! She ended up in the Underground due to some misfortune and she didn't ask to be the number one target. There were still many things Frisk didn't understand - why were monsters attacking her anyway? Why did the royal guard have to capture a human? Why would a certain "Asgore" want to rip off her SOUL? Sometimes, those thoughts were very frustrating. And it made the cold feel very uncomfortable at moments. But Frisk tried to stay positive. After all, there were nice things too. Even the royal guards she met - Lesser Dog and the couple Dogamy and Dogaressa - were cute and fluffy dog monsters. True, they tried to capture her, but they were only doing their duty and Frisk's soft spot for dogs made things look not that bad. At some point, Frisk arrived to a easy puzzle. She had to turn the X into O and press a button. When she did that, the peaks that blocked her way disappeared. And who did she see a step from there? Papyrus. As he saw the human girl, he exclaimed:  
"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP?"  
Oh right, the "trap". Shortly after the jumble puzzle, Frisk came across a spaghetti plate. According to Papyrus' note, it was designed to be a trap, even though it wasn't really one. Sadly, the plate was frozen to the table and so Frisk couldn't eat it.  
"AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY..." - Papyrus pursued - "IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?"  
"Well... no. I ate it all." - Frisk lied, not wanting to disappoint him.  
"REALLY?!" - Papyrus asked with joy - "WOWIE... NO ONE'S EVER ENJOYED MY COOKING BEFORE..."  
The skeleton seemed so moved by Frisk's answer. This made Frisk feel a bit sorry for him. So, didn't he have anybody who'd eat his meals? That was a sad thought. Then, Papyrus said something that quite surprised Frisk.  
"WELL THEN! FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS… WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! NYEHEHEHEH!"  
He said that with honesty. Was he picturing a future where they'd often see each other? Did he forget that he had to capture her and deliver her to the capital? __"Maybe… he's slowly changing his mind?"__ \- Frisk wondered - __"Maybe even without realizing it?"__ Frisk then smiled at him in gratitude, making him smile in return. They two went on further together. Frisk got to discover that just like Sans, Papyrus liked to talk about his brother.  
"MY BROTHER STARTED A SOCK COLLECTION RECENTLY." - he was saying - "HOW SADDENING... SOMETIMES I WONDER WHAT HE WOULD DO WITHOUT SUCH A COOL GUY TAKING CARE OF HIM? NYEHEHEH!"  
"Hehe, I belive you're a good brother." - Frisk complimented him.  
Papyrus just beamed at this. Just like Frisk suspected, he loved compliments and certainly seeked recognition. She wondered though, why didn't a dedicated guy like him get more of it already. The two soon approached another X and O puzzle. This time, it was a large one, and it seemed pretty complex.  
"HUMAN! HMM... HOW DO I SAY THIS…" - Papyrus started a bit awkwardly - "YOU WERE TAKING A WHILE TO ARRIVE, SO I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE BY ARRANGING THE SNOW TO LOOK LIKE MY FACE."  
__"Why am I not surprised..?"__ \- Frisk asked herself with amusement.  
"UNFORTUNATELY, THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT! AND, AS USUAL, MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE AROUND." - Papyrus commented with annoyance - "I SUPPOSE WHAT I'M SAYING IS…"  
Papyrus then took a proud pose, in a way that the light winter wind made his scarf wave like a superhero cape. Frisk couldn't help but grin a little at the sight.  
"WORRY NOT, HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL SOLVE THIS CONUNDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED!" - Papyrus declared proudly - "MEANWHILE, FEEL FREE TO TRY THE PUZZLE YOURSELF! I'LL TRY TO NOT GIVE AWAY THE ANSWER!"  
As soon as he said that, Frisk got determined to solve this puzzle without his help. She wanted to impress him! And so, she started to work on the puzzle. It turned to be more difficult than anticipated, but Frisk wasn't about to give up. All she had to do was to find the right order in which she'd step on the Xs. But in fact, she didn't mind that solving the puzzle was taking a while. She'd regularily send a glance in Papyrus' direction. Now that things were calmer, she could have a better look on him. Frisk no longer feared the skeleton, since he never once displayed a threatening attitude towards her. And whenever he talked to her, he had a smile on his face and his tone was full of joy. Frisk also noted that he was attractive, in a way. Even though it was probably weird to think so about a skeleton, she had to admit. Frisk then decided to focus back on the puzzle. And after some thinking, she finally found the solution. Without wasting any more time, she solved the puzzle.  
"WOW! YOU SOLVED IT! INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED!" - Papyrus praised her, making Frisk grin proudly at him - "YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU! NYEHEHEH!"  
Papyrus ran off in a flash of light. Frisk smiled as she thought that his laughter was adorable. She decided to keep going too, until she saw that Sans was there. He must've arrived shortly after Papyrus left. Sans congratulated her for solving the puzzle quickly.  
"you didn't even need my help." - he added - "which is great, 'cause i love doing absolutely nothing."  
__"Papyrus was definitely right. Sans is a 'lazybones', after all."__ \- Frisk thought.

Quickly enough, Frisk met the brothers for the umpteenth time. Even sooner than she expected actually. She surely wasn't about to complain. Papyrus smiled at Frisk as soon as his eyes laid on her and shouted joyfully:  
"HEY! IT'S THE HUMAN!"  
Frisk gave him a quick hand wave in response.  
"YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE!" - Papyrus pursued excitedly - "IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES?! ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH, THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR! EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION!"  
And so, Papyrus proceeded to explain the function of each color. Frisk tried to mentally take note of it all. But if at the beginning it sounded easy, the more Papyrus went on in the explanation, the more complex it grew. In the end, Frisk wasn't sure if she could keep all the color functions in mind when she'd try to solve the puzzle.  
"HOW WAS THAT? UNDERSTAND?" - Papyrus asked.  
"I... I think... Y-yes, I got it." - Frisk replied hesitantly.  
"GREAT! THEN THERE'S ONE LAST THING... THIS PUZZLE… IS ENTIRELY RANDOM! WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH, IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE! NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION! NYEHEHEH! GET READY...!"  
Papyrus turned on a machine, after what the tiles on the floor started to quickly change colors. A sight not suitable for epileptic people. Finally, it all stopped… to form just one straight safe path. Frisk got a weird expression as she saw that. __"What? All that for… ____this____..?" __Papyrus didn't seem to be too pleased with the outcome, since he wordlessly went away in a weird step, his expression unreadable. __"Well, I can understand his disappointement…"__ \- Frisk mused. In his shoes, she'd be too. Shrugging her shoulders, she crossed the floor and was about to go away, but Sans commented a bit off topic:  
"actually, that spaghetti from earlier… it wasn't too bad for my brother. since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot. i bet if he keeps it up, next year he'll even make something edible."  
__"Uh. I suppose it's a good thing I didn't get to taste it..?"__ \- Frisk thought - __"Oh, maybe that's why nobody's enjoyed his cooking?"__

After wandering around for a while and fighting with Greater Dog, Frisk finally made it to a long wooden bridge. She really hoped that it would lead her to a populated place. Because she needed to find a place to sleep. She was chilling and she was tired. A soft warm bed was what she needed right now. It was with a tired mind that she was crossing the bridge. But when she made it to the middle, she saw that Sans and Papyrus were there again.  
"HUMAN! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD! THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!" - Papyrus declared.  
As soon as he said that, different weapons hung down from above on both sides of the bridge, making Frisk's eyes wide in horror. It was indeed a __terror__ and it was very much __deadly__. There were blades, cannons, spikes… and a white dog..? Curiously enough, the dog didn't seem to mind his posture a bit. Frisk would've questioned it more if she wasn't at that moment paralyzed with fear.  
"WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE! SPIKES WILL SWING! BLADES WILL SLACE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!" - Papyrus declared with a passionate tone and expression.  
Frisk looked straight at Papyrus with a scared and somewhat betrayed look. She didn't expect something like that from him. A fun-loving, awkward and smiling guy like him would inflinge to her something as terrible as __this__? So his dream to become a royal guardsman really mattered that much to him… to the point he'd pay the price of her life. __"Papyrus... I thought you wouldn't hurt me…"__ \- Frisk's eyes started to tear.  
"ARE YOU READY?! BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!" - Papyrus shouted.  
Frisk was trembling a little anticipating what was about to come. Her breathing got blocked in fear. And then… nothing. A few moments passed, and Papyrus still didn't activate the "gauntlet of deadly terror". Frisk frowned slightly. What was he waiting for?  
"well? what's the holdup?" - Sans asked his brother.  
"HOLDUP?! WHAT HOLDUP?! I'M... I'M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!" - Papyrus replied, but a note of hesitation evident in his voice.  
A few more moments passed. Still nothing happened. Frisk's eyes never left the taller skeleton. Papyrus was looking back at her, and his expression softened at the sight of the terrified girl.  
"that, uh, doesn't look very activated." - Sans remarked.  
"WELL! THIS CHALLENGE! IT SEEMS... MAYBE... TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMAN WITH." - Papyrus said, looking away, then shouted - "YEAH! WE CAN'T USE THIS ONE! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARTS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR! AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT! NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!"  
And so, all the weapons (and the dog) disappeared. Frisk felt something strange rush through her entire body. Sure, there was the adrenaline after experiencing a huge fear, but there seemed to also be something else… Papyrus looked aside and let out a rather loud sigh of relief. Frisk didn't miss it. Her eyes were shining happily as she looked at the skeleton. A smile was growing on her face. She knew it! Frisk could fully see now that Papyrus had probably the biggest heart of all.  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS!" - Papyrus exclaimed as he caught her stare, then let out an unconvicing laughter - "NYEH! HEH! …HEH?"  
After he went away, Frisk finally walked to the end of the bridge. She just stared in the direction where Papyrus left.  
"i don't know what my brother's going to do now. if i were you, i would make sure i understand blue attacks." - Sans advised her, referring to a conversation they got once earlier.  
Frisk only distantly heard him. She decided to proceed. Like she hoped, she arrived to a town, that was actually called Snowdin Town. It was very Christmas-themed and there were many monsters looking like cute animals.  
__The sight of such a friendly town filled her with determination.__

It was (presumingly) night when Frisk was finally resting in a bed. In the town, there was an inn where she could rent a room. Frisk was staring at the ceiling as sleep couldn't quite catch her despite her fatigue. Since the moment on the bridge, Papyrus was stuck in her mind and his image would never leave it for some reason. His tall lean figure, his red scarf wrapped classily around his neck, his friendly face, the gentle touch of his gloved hands… Frisk turned around, trying to find a better position. More to that, as she was thinking of the skeleton, a strange feeling came out of nowhere, that the girl couldn't identify. It wasn't something she's ever felt before, it was something totally new. Since she left the bridge, she could barely felt the winter cold. Something was warming her up from the inside. Even now, Frisk could feel that funny and hot feeling where her heart was. And then, she understood. __"Is that… Is that what people feel when they fall in love..?"__ \- Frisk wondered. She then quickly burried her face in the pillow as she felt a hot blush appear on her cheeks.

* * *

**A/N: I believe that the bridge scene would be the key moment for Frisk to fall for Papyrus in any scenario! Not only because of the timing (it's the last interaction with him before the battle and you get to know him a bit before that), but also because he shows how much he cares for the human/their safety despite his duty to capture them! He's literally reducing his chances to join the Royal Guard just to spare their life! If that's not a good starting point for a romance, then I don't know what is. **

**As you may have noticed, Frisk doesn't talk a lot here, mainly because I tried to stuck to the canon dialogues. But I also imagine that Frisk would probably not be very talkative during her journey through the Underground. It can be justified by the fact that she's in a completely unknown and stressing environement. Btw, she's twelve years old in this one-shot. I always imagine them this old in my headcanon, because if they can flirt, they can't be too young/little. And it's around twelve that you sort of become "romantically available".**


End file.
